Zara
by PsychedelicDuck
Summary: Zara comes to the NABOOTIQUE looking for answers but she has a lot of trust issues will they get in the way of the truth?


It was a surprisingly chilly day for summer which made it easy for Zara to wear her jacket without getting funny looks, if only they knew. She was only a few corners away from her destination the "Nabootique" Today was the day she had been waiting years for, yet with all that time she hadn't thought of what to say . She now stood just outside the Nabootique, she double checked the address just to make sure she was at the right place even though the sign clearly read NABOOTIQUE it bright bold letters.

_Ok so I should just go inside ….what if there not in? The sign says open, I should have some sort of plan…hmmmm I could uh wait…ummmmm what if? OK then NO plans._ The wind is making her jet black wavy hair whip around her slim figure as she stands there still unsure of what to do, "oh fuck it" she accidentally says out loud as she walks through the Nabootique doors.

The first thing she notices is how colorful the store is, it was like she had just walked through a fucking rainbow, _I might fit in here._ It was almost painful to tear my eyes away from all the colorful objects and too the very manly mature handsome looking man behind the counter. I clear my throat, the man looks up, he looks happy then looks me up and down, and the happiness vanishes "oh you must be here for Vince".

"Uh n-no I'm j-just brows-i-ing" of course my stutter always comes at the most inconvenient of times. He gives me that concerned look I'm so used to, I give him a reassuring smile and wonder further into the store, my silver heals clacking against the floor as I walk. "You wouldn't be interested in some very rare Jazz records would you?" it sounds like a question he asks frequently and by the tone of his voice he is pretty sure I'm gonna say no, its not like I have money anyway.

Still it wouldn't hurt to show some interest "u-uh" I cough to try and fix my stutter "how much are we talking?" I now turn around and face him, he looks completely taken back. "W-well they are some of the rarest jazz records money can buy" he leaves the counter and walks towards a rack of jazz records, I follow him "but for a beautiful women like you ahhh 5 pounds, b-be-because your beautiful" he now is as red as a tomato, I guess he doesn't usually hit on people. "T-that soun-d-s great, I w-will come ba-c-ck som-e-etime this week" WOW I've never had someone hit on ME before.

The mans face lights up "really?" He must think I'm playing some cruel joke on him, "yeah" "I AM going to come back" he eases up a bit and extends a hand "I'm Howard moon" I hesitate, can I trust him? I've only just met him better not risk it, a name I need a fake name! I shake his hand "nice to meet you I'm Scarlet"

"Hey Howard look at theses boots there genius!" a voice drifts in from a room most likely located above the store. "Everything in cheekbone is genius" the man declares as he walks down the stairs into the store, "there's even this-" the man seems to notice my presence, he gives me a wink then turns to Howard with an annoyed look on his face "Howard why didn't you tell me there was someone here for me?" this must be Vince and I can see why Howard thought I was here for him.

We have a lot of things in common by the looks of it, same taste in fashion same hair and possibly even the same perfume. "Sorry Vince but Scarlet over here" he gestures towards me "is just a customer." Vince seems taken back his lips now set in a pout. I hate awkward situations. "H-hi uh Vince y-you re-a-ad cheekbo-n-ne?" I say trying to save the conversation, it doesn't seem to work he now looks offended maybe I should leg it. "Read it?" "I don't just read it I'm in it!" he states proudly.

"You do know who I am don't you?" He sounds astonished at the idea that somebody would not know who he was especially somebody who looks like ME. "Ummmm s-s-s-sorry n-n-no" I admit in defeat. I look down, I bet my face is all red and blotchy. I expect him to yell at me or throw something or storm off basically have a diva fit, but to my surprise when I look up I see a hand extended "I'm Vince Noir, nice to meet you Scarlet" I shake his hand in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you too Vince you must be famous" he lets my hand go and gives me a charming smile "don't tell a soul I said this but I'm really not that famous just people from around here usually know who I am." "I mean I've only been in cheekbone a few times… even Howard has!" "I'm more of a style icon" I can see what he means his outfit right now consists of cowboy boots, purple skinny jeans, a very thin black shirt exposing a lot of chest and a dark blue cowboy hat. I'm nearly 100% sure that all these purchases were made at Topshop.

"Topshop?" I ask, he nods "with a few of my own adjustments" he looks down to admire his own work. "Hey I love your jacket it's real unique and those bracelets are just genius, where did you get them?" "Well the bracelets are actually attached to the jacket but I bought them from this wonderful littler corner shop a few streets down and I kinda made the jacket" "Really! That's amazing!" "You know you should show me this shop one day, I'm actually free tomorrow you know if you want to…." _WOW he wants ME to go shopping with him? That sounds like fun, I haven't had fun in so long I've kinda forgotten what it feels like._

"u-uh YES!" I say a bit over enthusiastically "I mean sure that sounds great" I give him a smile which probably looks really creepy. "Genius! I will meet you down here about 9 O'clock that sound good?" _I_ _can't believe this is actually happening I've made a friend! A real friend who won't backstab me for money drugs or alcohol WOW that's new. _"Yep that's good the store opens at 8:30 so we will have heaps of time to shop!" Just then cars by Gary Numen blasted on, Vince picks up his phone from the counter and says "I gotta take this, see you tomorrow at 9!" he gives me a wink and walks off.

Howard who had been sitting patiently behind the desk playing with some paperclips now stood up and walked towards the shop door "well were closing now best be on your way" he holds the door open for me. "Alright nice meeting you Howard I'll be back tomorrow and I'll by that record" he smiles and I give him a wave as I walk out the door. Now back outside the door reality hits me I can't go shopping, what was I thinking! Clearly I wasn't thinking I'll get caught. I might as well by that record though all I have is a record player at home (I wouldn't even call It a home) and it wouldn't hurt to go shopping I mean I would only be investigating maybe I could trust Vince?

Hmmmm probably not I've just met him and he thinks my name is Scarlet, better play it safe. I've waited so long for today but just like any other day it had come and I didn't have the guts too say anything. I should really learn to trust people, but so far the plan is to keep visiting the Nabootique until I can trust Howard or Vince. That is one stupid plan.


End file.
